


Hot Summer Day

by Tesshinplays



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Ass touching, Blushing, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Romance, Teasing, Threats, Touching, confessing, hot summer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 16:19:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15392625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tesshinplays/pseuds/Tesshinplays
Summary: ”it's really fun to tease you Levi” I smiled at him but gave him a smirk.





	Hot Summer Day

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope this is an readable fanfic for you all, please don't be shy and leave a comment down below.

It was a day off for all the survey corps soldiers and all the cadets, everyone was probably doing their own thing they loved doing. Since the sun was blazing outside making it feel almost 100 degrees i decided to go for a swin in the lake **”damn it's so hot outside, i really hope this will cool me off”** i walked up to get out my blue and white swiming trunks to change, i'm really happy i could get my own dorm room since i was a bit shy chaning in front of anyone.  
  
I decided that i wanted to ask the rest of the squad if they wanted to join me as well, they really deserved it. I picked up my towel and walked outside my room, i closed the door behind me and turned around to walk but right as i was about to turn the corner i smashed in to someone and the person fell on the floor **”fucking shit”** i hear an annoying tone coming from the person and i was really chocked to see that the one i smaked in to was no other than Levi, humanity's strongest.  
  
**”omg i'm so sorry corpral, i didn't know you were coming to see me”** I reached out my hand for him to grab it, Levi took my hand in approval and stood up **”it's alright, but drop the formality brat, call me Levi”** he kept his straight face and bored expression. **”where are you going dressed like that?”** he added looking at me from top to toe. I got really chocked by what he was saying, i felt a blush coming on my cheeks but i tried my best to not showing it.  
  
**”I was going out for a swim, and i was going to ask you and the others if you wanted to join me”** I simply confessed to him, i looked him straight in the eyes not breaking the eye contact. Levi only smiled and let out a small laugh **”i was thinking the same, as you could see”** Levi said with a smirk making me finally look at the way he was dressed, he was wearing swiming trunks as well and had a white towel around his neck, i had been so busy looking at him i didn't notice anything at all. I scanned his body, how his pale skin fit perfect with the color of his purple and white swiming trunks, and oh those fine abs of his, everything about the corpral was just so perfect, if no one could have noticed yet, i have a big...No scratch that a HUGE crush on the corpral, i felt a blush forming on my cheeks and i looked away not wanting him to see  
  
**”earth to (M/n)?? Are you listening?”** Levi asked waving a hand in front of my face, i quickly snapped out of it **”i'm sorry Levi, what did you ask?”** Levi made his signature ”tch” at meand became quite annoyed with me.  
  
**”Why are you acting like this (M/n) it's not like you and why is your face ro red? Are you really that warm?”** Levi told me noticing the how red i was, i just felt a hint of releaf that he didn't ask if i was blushing. **”Anyway, to answer your question, i said that the others went to town saying they needed to buy some stuff so it would only be you and i this time”** He added once more.  
  
I quickly gave him a smile to make sure he wouldn't worry about me **”it's okay for me, come on!”** i told Levi taking his arm in my hand dragging him out from the dorms **”oi, calm down brat!”** levi told me but i couldn't really care, i couldn't wait to have so much fun with Levi on this free day. It was really a long time we spent time together just the two of us and Levi could feel more at ease knowing he could act like himself when only i was around him, i felt really happy that he could trust me.  
  
While we were walking through the training ground i could see people watching me and some even whistled at me, i turned to them and gave them a glare they all just laughed at me. **”don't care about them (m/n) they're only stupid and jealous for you being in the survey corps”** Levi commented on the situation trying to make me feel better. I could only smile at him trying to show my thanks.  
  


 

\-- Fastforward –

 

After walking a bit further in to the woods we found the nearest lake, there was some sunbeds here and there **(note: I know** **they** **don't** **have** **sunbeds** **in SnK** **but** **just bear** **with me)** Levi walked up to one of the sunbeds and i walked beside him putting my towel down next to the chair.  
  
I walked down further so i was now standing where the water was, it was a clear blue color, the sun shined on it making the water look like it had sparkels on it. I put my feet in the warm water probably warm from the sun, before i was deciding if i should go in or not i turned my head to look at Levi who were lying on the sunbed, he had put the back on the sunbed up so he was in a sitting position reading a book he probably had taken with him.

**  
”Aren't you going in with me Levi?** I asked feeling a bit confused. Levi looked up from his book meeting my (e/c) eyes  **”no”** He simply replied turning his attention back to his book again. I felt really dissapointed at his answer  _”i'll show him!”_ I though as i walked up behind him, i snatched the book from him in an instant  **”What's so good about this book anyway that you want to read instead of going for a swim with me?”** I looked at the book and it was just a plain cleaning book with tips on how to clean better, after i was done looking at it i gave levi who was standing in fron of mea judging face  **”really levi? Really?”** Levi was getting really annoyed but i could se him blushing really hard while i was teasing him  **”give me the book back brat, that's an order”** he threatened me. I smiled at him and at how cute he was  **”giving me threats isn't going to work shorty”** I continued to tease him this time about his height.  
  
I walked up to him holding the book in the air, i was much more taller than him so it was really easy for me to not lose his precious book. It was so much fun doing this to him but i had a feeling i would get many moths and probably years of cleaning duties. After many atempts of jumping to get it Levi had enough, he started to tickle my sides and it got me real good, he was really smart after all. I lowered my arms trying to defend me but i couldn't lose just yet. I threw the book behind me on the sand and before Levi could react i pinned him down on the warm sad and smirked at him.  
  
**”it's really fun to tease you Levi”** I smiled at him but gave him a smirk, Levi was really red and blushed from the close contact he had already forgotten about his book when he only could focus in me.  **”Tch, get of me you fucking brat! This isn't fun anymore”** Levi said trying to act angry and cold.  **”i can't resist how cute you look right now Levi, i could just take you”** I just blurted out without thinking about it, Levi could just stare at me with widen eyes feeling really confused  _”was this really how i was going to confess to him? I guess i can't hold back anymore”_ i told myself in my thoughts.  
  
I moved closer and closer to his face so we were only inches apart from each other, i stopped myself thinking that i wanted some kind of acceptance from levi first befoer i could continue, i din't want this to feel uncomfortable for the both of us.  
  
**”Just do it already brat”** I snapped out of my thoughts when Levi finally spoke looking in to my (e/c) eyes.  **”What are you wating for? Just kiss me alre-”** Without hesitation i slammed my lips againts his, Levi and i melted in to the kiss. I felt how Levi hand traveled down my back gripping my pants almost entering to touch my ass, as i felt this i decided to tease him once more. I sat up breaking the kiss and removed his hands  **”oh no levi, i'm not giving in the easily on you, just because you're that cute. You'll have to catch me first”** i stuck out my tounge at him and ran towards the water.  
  


Levi looked very annoyed for what i jsut did but he laughed to himself as he started to chase me, for being so short he was a really fast runner, we started to splash water at eachother and having fun together.  
  


\-- Fastforward –

 

 **"Now** **about** **that book** **of yours?"** I asked as we were getting ready to head back to the HQ i picked the book up who i had thrown on the sand earlier, Levi walked up to me with a smile and took the book away from my hands **"I will** **figure** **out** **a punishment** **for you (m/n)"** He replied with a smirk, i could only get red and looked away from him **"Now** **let's** **get back, shall** **we"** he continued as he took my hand in his leading me back. 

 


End file.
